


SWtOR - No Deal

by rprambles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Death, Fight Scene, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way in hell is she letting this asshole on her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWtOR - No Deal

“You’ve been rubbing me the wrong way since I met you,” Skadge growled. “But I’ll let that slide if you do me a favor.”

“I’m not doing shit for you, _ritool_ ,” T’Rani snapped, ears turned back. Everything about this Skadge smelled foul, from his arrogant behavior to his actual scent. Like hell she was doing anything for him.

“Shut up and listen! Joinin’ up with you’s my best shot of gettin’ of this damn rock. I’ll kill for you. Whatcha say?”

Invite the large and obviously violent man who seemed to delight in torture and was beating a defenseless woman nearly senseless when they’d first met? T’Rani had done some dumb things, but even she could spot a really stupid one. “If you think I’m letting you anywhere near my ship, you’re kidding yourself. We’re done.”

“You’re wrong there.” Skadge’s voice dropped into a threatening range. She tensed, a deep growl in her chest, her hands drifting slowly to her blasters.

“I’m leaving on your ship. With or without you. Got me?”

“Piss off. You really think you’ll get a step inside before my crew blasts you?”

He laughed. “They as puny as your friend? I’ll just squish ‘em!”

“Over my dead body.”

“Great idea!”

T’Rani rolled out of his charge, blasters drawn and singing. She gave a threatening hiss as he turned around, an instinctual warning that she knew he’d ignore; he roared back and charged again. She triggered her jetpack, twisting as she flew to score his back with bolts. He bellowed as he staggered to a halt, “IM GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES!”

“ _Ri’chast surin ra, vlo’mayu!_ ”

He picked up a chunk of rubble as if it weighed nothing, flinging it at her. A quick rocket sent it careening off-course, slamming harmlessly into the ground. His angered roar warned her of the next one and she jumped out of the way, jet pack firing again. Just as she went to touch down he charged again, this time slamming into her hard. T’Rani shook off the hit and slapped at her pack controls, but as she lifted up he merely latched on. She squirmed and kicked at him, biting his arm - and instantly regretting it. “ _Vlo’nad!_ ”

An awful mechanical tearing sounded in her left ear and they spun off-balance, skipping once, twice, before slamming into the ground. For a moment T’Rani let herself lay there, just mewled softly as pain blossomed across her back. And then it tapered to a point as a meaty hand dragged her up by her hair. She yowled, striking out blindly. Her fist hit something both solid and delicate and with a pained gasp of air Skadge released her.

She jumped to her feet and took Skadge’s head between her hands, bringing her knee up into where his nose should be. He reared back, spitting with rage, and charged forward again to slam his fist into her stomach. The blow caved her armor and T’Rani struggled to breathe, let alone fight off his grip as he grasped her head, then slammed his forehead to hers.

Again she fell flat, head ringing painfully. She didn’t let herself pause this time, and kicked hard into Skadge’s kneecap; it was his turn to yowl, grasping at his damaged leg. T’Rani struggled to her feet and staggered a little, dizzy, then shoved her fist inside Skadge’s mouth.

A soft click and she turned and ran as best she could to the nearest cover. She didn’t quite make it, blood and gore splattering down her leg. It would wash. She fumbled with the latches of her armor and gasped and coughed when it finally came loose. Gods, she hurt. Her everything hurt.

After a few minutes of just breathing, T’Rani turned on her comm. It rang only once before Torian’s voice came through. “I’m here.”

“Job’s done. I need a pick up. And probably some kolto.”

“Problems?”

“Just the trash we picked up.” An angry Mando’a curse made her smile. “Think that’s a new one.”

“I’m gonna kill that _shabuir_.”

“Beat you to it, _svetlobi_.”

His voice gentled, affectionate and warm. “That’s my girl. On my way.”

T’Rani hummed and closed the link, then closed her eyes. She could figure the damage on her pack and find her blasters when Torian arrived. Right now she wanted to catch her breath. And maybe say a small prayer of thanks for being able to kill that asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title - an option I wish had actually been in the game
> 
> Thanks to [Defira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira) for beta-reading, go check out her writing she's amazing, and thanks to The Cathar Project for figuring out Catharese <3 
> 
> Translations -  
> Catharese:  
> ritool - asshole  
> Ri’chast surin ra, vlo’mayu - You have to catch me first, fucker  
> Vlo’nad - Fuck off  
> svetlobi - sweetheart
> 
> Mando'a:  
> shabuir - fucker


End file.
